The present invention relates generally to a mechanical system enabling a visually impaired person to shoot/operate a gun, and a method of assembling and using said system.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical system enabling a visually impaired person to shoot/operate a gun which system elevates a telescopic sight above and to the rear of a conventional telescopic sight, and a method of assembling and using said system.
The phrase “visually impaired person” as used herein means a person who is blind or who has other vision problems.
Conventional equipment and systems do not enable non-sighted veterans and other visually impaired persons to participate in and enjoy outdoor activities such as hunting and target shooting.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional equipment and systems, and to provide a very efficient mechanical system enabling a visually impaired person to shoot/operate a gun, and a method of assembling and using said system.